Tabula Rasa
by Pari
Summary: A terrible accident leaves has one X-Man starting over.
1. Chapter 1

**Tabula Rasa by Pari**

**In the Beginning... by Pari**

* * *

**Wednesday**  
**10:45 am**

* * *

**Bright lights blinding, hurting the eyes, voices unclear and an unfamiliar abyss.**

**"…we have to stabilize…Order a cat scan…"**

**"…family's outside…"**

**"…Can you hear me…squeeze my hand…"**

**Darkness embracing, soothing, welcoming, utter peace and clarity; another abyss.**

* * *

**"What happened, I don't understand." One of the young students cried hugging her shoulders as another girl came up and embraced her. The waiting room housed the ten students who had been on the field trip that was just supposed to be an outing to the museum. Some nurses check them over, and treated the ones with wounds.**

**"Did someone call the school?" A boy asked.**

**"Ah did…they're on their way here." Rogue spoke out calmly and she placed a bandage over one of her classmates' eye. "There ya go, Jubes. Ah don't think it'll scar." She added putting on a brave face.**

**"Is…will," Bobby struggled to find the words. "There was so much blood."**

**"It's gonna be all right, we X-Men are tough. This ain't nothing," Rogue moved and stood before Bobby and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.**

**"Yeah," He agreed as he nodded and tried to find strength in the words, but failed as his brow burrowed in anger and confusion. "But there was so much blood." He repeated and Rogue was at a loss for words, for there had been a lot of blood, a lot. They had learned from their 'life saving' classes with Jean that a head wound would bleed a lot, but none of them had been prepared for what they had just witnessed.**

**The nearly dead silence that filled the hall and waiting area was soon interrupted as the ER examining room doors burst open and the doctors, nurses and their patient all rushed out, and down the hall.**

**"What's going on, what's happening?" A frightened Jubilee screamed as she yanked at her hair in frustration and helplessness.**

**"Ma'am, what's wrong?" Rogue managed to snag one of the nurses as she raced by.**

**"We have to get to the OR, Sweetie, to stop the bleeding. Don't worry you'll get word as soon as it's over." With that the nurse raced on towards the elevators.**

* * *

**10:20am**

* * *

**He was planning on enjoying this day, a day all to himself, all the brats were gone, on three different field trips, supervised by all the adults in the house, all except him. So he had the place to himself for a few hours and he was gonna make the most of it. He had just settled back with his beer in front of the TV, readying to watch a hockey game when the phone rang. With a growl and a mumbled curse he got up to answer only to be bombarded with a frantic voice. "What? Rogue darlin yer gonna have ta stop cryin, and slow down I can't understand ya. Yer where…I'm on my way," His earlier plans forgotten Logan raced from the mansion and headed for the hospital.**

* * *

**10:50 am**

* * *

**He entered the emergency door not stopping to ask where they were, his nose had already told him so he made his way to where it led, down the hall and to the left. He moved back a bit just in time to avoid being run over by the crew rushing by with what looked to be, in his opinion, a lost cause. He shook his head a bit as his nostrils became overwhelmed with the smell of blood, and something familiar that he couldn't place. He moved on down the hall and to the waiting area.**

**"Logan!" Kitty exclaimed causing everyone to look up and they all rushed to where the confused man now stood. They all began to speak out trying to tell what happened and most failed to do it clearly through their crying.**

**"Whoa, I think we need a spokesperson here, Bobby, fill me in." Logan said.**

* * *

**9:00 am**

* * *

**"Alright every one take a seat so I can get a head count, we do not wish to leave anyone behind."**

**"That maybe your wish…" Bobby mumbled invoking giggled from everyone except the stern face that stared back at him from the middle of the isle.**

**"If you desire to stay here that is fine by me, I believe Logan is staying behind, you are welcome to keep him company." She said arching her brow and smiling at the soured looks that cross the student's faces.**

**"No thanks, ah'm still sore from last week's training session, and I know that's what he'll have us doin if we stay and make him have ta miss his hockey game." Rogue commented from her seat.**

**"Great, then off we go, Bobby would you care to make use of that new driver's license you just acquired?" She asked trying not to laugh at Bobby's happy child-like expression to her question.**

**"Heck yeah, for real?" He asked as he quickly jumped from his seat and moved to the front of the van. She dangled the keys out to him and he happily snatched them and took the driver's seat.**

**"And do mind the speed limit." She said as she took her seat, seated sideways so she could face the student as she discussed their itinerary to the day.**

* * *

**9:37 am**

* * *

**"Shake ya fass, watch ya self, shake ya fass, show me watcha working wit…" The students sang along with the song that Bobby was blasting over the radio.**

**"Hang on guys, getting over and onto the ramp." Bobby stated using his side mirror to guide him.**

**"Bobby watch out for your blind spot."**

**"What…whoa…" He gasped as he jerked the wheel back, narrowly missing the car that was right beside him. The van veered to the right and skid and he fought to regain control. The students in the back screamed in a panic as the van shot across lanes, nearly hitting oncoming traffic, before running off the road and towards a wooded area.**

* * *

**10:58 am**

* * *

**"At first I thought she was rushing up to help me, try to regain control, but then…I don't know the airbag was coming out and it all happened so fast…and God I'm so sorry." He said as tears fell from his eyes. Logan listened with clenched jaws. "After we all got out of the van and made sure no one was seriously hurt, we realized she was missing so a couple of us walked off, looking for her, calling her name, while the others made their way back up to the road to flag down help. I don't know why I thought this, but for a second I figured she was already up to the road getting us help, cause we walked and walked and we hadn't found her and we were a ways from the van and there was no way she…" He paused and squeezed his eyes shut to the image that his mind had re-invoked. "She was lying face down, she must have hit something, I mean besides the windshield, cause there was a lot of blood. So I took off my jacket and placed it against her head, you know to apply pressure, but it just kept gushing out, it just kept gushing out." Bobby repeated as he stared down at his hands, which were caked with dried blood. Logan regarded the boy for a moment, and pitied Bobby for what he knew was going to be a hard dealing for him, Logan then turned to Jubilee who stood beside him, clinging to his arm.**

**"Hey Jubes, take Bobby and see if ya can get a nurse or somebody ta clean him up a bit, ok?" She simply nodded and moved to Bobby steering him towards the nurse's station. He then focused his attention to Rogue. "Which room is she in?"**

**"She was in there." Rogue turned and pointed to the open room, whose floor was covered with blood. "But they just rushed her up to the OR, they said that she was bleedin too much, like we couldn't tell that already." She spoke as she hugged herself a bit. Logan stared out towards where he had come in and that familiar smell suddenly struck him, it was Sandalwood, what he referred to as 'Ro's smell'.**

**"Shit." He silently cursed.**

* * *

**1:32 pm**

* * *

**The others had finally arrived and now the waiting room was filled with frightened and anxious bodies, awaiting word.**

**"Did you see her?" Scott asked as he paused in his pacing long enough to turn to Logan, who sat seemingly calm, though his mind flooded with flashes of what could have happened if he had decided to take her up on her offer to go.**

**"Fer a sec, but…I didn't know it was her." He said and Scott, as well as the other three adults turned and stared at him.**

**"What do you mean you didn't know it was her?" Scott questioned further.**

**"There was a lot of blood, a lot and she was swollen, I caught her scent but it was overshadowed by the smell of blood, that I didn't connect it as hers until…later."**

**"Oh God, it's that bad?" Jean gasped as she buried her face against the Professor's shoulder, as he gently stroked her hair.**

**"Yeah, it's bad." Logan said as he stood and began to walk out.**

**"Where are you are going?" Scott called after him.**

**"To the scene, ta see just how bad it was." He said over his shoulder as he rounded a corner.**

* * *

**2:00 pm**

* * *

**He sat waiting patiently as the last of the crime scene officers surveyed the accident area. Once they had finally packed up and left he headed down. He used all his senses to help him in his search for answers. When he sniffed the air he immediately caught a faint scent of Vanilla and Coconuts, and he knew it belonged to Ororo. He followed his nose and it led him 20 ft. from where the van had crashed landed against a tree. As he scanned the surroundings he tried to remember why the scent was one he had registered as Ororo, and then he stumbled upon the answer, just a few feet from where he stood he noticed a small boulder on the ground that was covered with blood and the item that made Logan recall the scent. It was the scent of Ororo's shampoo, and he kneeled over the boulder and ran his fingers over the large patch of white hair that was attached to a large chunk of scalp, which was matted to the rock.**

**"Damn." He whispered.**

* * *

**6:45 pm**

* * *

**They had all been waiting hours and everyone was growing more agitated by the second, Logan more so than anyone. Upon his arrival back at the hospital he had been silent, not speaking of what he had found, not wanting to upset the others more. But he was on pins and needles as he awaited the word he was sure was coming, he was sure there was no way Ororo could or would survive the trauma he was sure she had endured. As if on cue a doctor and several nurses walked out of the OR and down the hall towards the waiting room, Jean was the first to spot them and immediately stood with Scott bolting up after her, followed by all the students, who had all stayed to get word on their favorite teacher's condition.**

**"Doctor, how is she?" Jean questioned.**

**"Ah, Dr. Grey, it's nice to see you again I wish it were under better circumstances."**

**"Yes me too, were you able to stop the bleeding?" Jean asked going into full doctor mode.**

**"Yes we were, your friend had a bad skull fracture as well as an Epidural hematoma. It took so long simply because we had to virtually piece her skull back together; it was like a puzzle with tiny pieces." The doctor explained.**

**"So how is she, will she be ok?" Logan barked out not caring for the medical terms they were spitting out.**

**"I honestly don't know, only time can tell. To be honest I was surprised she survived the surgery, now it will be touch and go, the next twenty-four hours will tell a lot, but I have to tell you, you should prepare for the worst, notify her family…"**

**"We are her family," Logan remarked.**

**"Then maybe get a priest…" The doctor added and caused sobs to fill the room and a low growl came forth courtesy of Logan.**

**"Ro's a fighter, she'll pull through if she made it through tha surgery, she's gonna pull through it all."**

**"Can we see her?" Jean asked hopefully.**

**"Yes, she should be up in ICU in about twenty minutes, but I don't think they should," The doctor nodded to the tired and frightened faces of the students that filled the room. The Professor nodded in agreement.**

**"I will take the students home," He finally spoke.**

**"Don't you want to see Ororo?" Scott asked, stunned that the Professor would leave without seeing her.**

**"I am linked to her now, reassuring her." The Professor said.**

**"Has she responded, I have been trying but…" Jean asked but the Professor shook his head no.**

**"No I get no reply from her, but I still want to let her know we are here that she is not alone." The Professor stated and then ushered the students out.**

* * *

**7:15 pm**

* * *

**They stood outside the ICU room, not making an attempt to enter it. Jean took a deep breath, conjuring up the courage, before turning the knob on the door. The second her eyes fell onto the still form lying in the bed, hooked up to many tubes and machines, Jean nearly crumbled to the floor as she gripped at the door frame to keep herself up right. Scott moved past her, staring in disbelief.**

**"That's not her." Scott said as he looked from the bed back to where Jean and Logan stood just in the doorway. "They've made a mistake, that's not Ororo."**

**"Yeah, it is." Logan mumbled as he stared at the unconscious form.**

**"No," Scott said shaking his head. "Ororo's not that dark or fat…"**

**"She's swollen, flying 20 ft. and smacking head first into a big rock will do that to you." Logan spoke in a harsh tone his words caused Jean to clutch her chest.**

**"Oh God, Roro," She called out as she moved to the bed and gently grasped her friend's hand. Logan and Scott also gathered about the bed, standing silently as Jean softly spoke words of comfort to Ororo.**

**"What do we do?" Scott asked looking directly to Logan for the answer, but got none.**

* * *

**Two Weeks**

* * *

**"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Scott asked as he stood outside the med lab.**

**"We are better equipped to take care of her here, Scott, you know that. Between Hank and I Ororo will have the best chance to recover from her injuries." Jean spoke as she moved about the room making sure everything was setup correctly as they awaited Logan and Hank's return from the hospital with Ororo.**

**"I don't know I guess…I just pictured Ororo's homecoming differently." He said sighing heavily.**

**"We all did baby," She said as she moved to him reaching out to stroke his cheek. "But at least she'll be home and surrounded by people who love her."**

* * *

**Six Weeks**  
**12:15 am**

* * *

**"How long has he been in here?" Jean asked as she entered the med lab to take over watch while her colleague, Dr. Henry 'Hank' McCoy got some rest.**

**"Since lunch time," Hank replied with a heavy sigh as they watched the man sitting beside Ororo's bed. "Goodnight Jean."**

**"Goodnight Hank and thank you."**

**"No need, though I did not know her as well as you and Scott, she is still very dear to me, I love Ororo and I considered family too." He spoke around a gentle smile and he then looked back at the bed holding the woman he wished he could have known better, before he left the school. Jean turned her attention to the man seated deathly still in the chair beside the bed, she stood silently and watched until he turned and looked directly at her, which sent a shiver through her, it always freaked her out, how he always seemed to know when she watched him even when she was trying to hide. Having been caught she moved into the room, going about checking Ororo's vitals. Logan didn't regard her with his usual smile or snide comments of flirting. It was Jean who spoke first.**

**"It's late Logan, you should go try and get some sleep, I will be here all night and I will call you if there's any change."**

**"I'm fine." He said never looking up at her. She sighed and nodded her head before she turned to leave. "It's growing back." He said and Jean turned to him with a look of confusion over her face.**

**"What?"**

**"Her hair thought it would take longer, considering how it came out." He said and cringed a bit, remembering the day he had found a clump of Ororo's hair and scalp on a rock.**

**"I guess when she wakes she'll have you to thank, we were able to graph the piece of her scalp that you found, and in effect saved it. Her hair should grow fine as it always has." Jean said as she reached out and stroked a soft lock of Ororo's hair. "The swelling is going down too, did you notice?" Jean asked referring to Ororo face and head, which had been so swollen that she was unrecognizable.**

**"Yeah, she looks good, now she just needs ta wake up."**

**"Yes it would be nice if she would." Jean spoke as she brushed her fingers across Ororo's cheek. "I've got some paper work to go over, I'll check in on you two later." Jean said as she walked out.**

* * *

**4:06 am**

* * *

**His dream was filled with guilt and was always the same; they were under attack by Magneto. Ororo hung on the edge of some cliffs and before he could reach her, she fell. Logan awoke with a start and a growl on his lips and his senses stood on alert while his eyes scanned the room for any threats. His eyes then settled onto the only other person in the room with him, and he found that she lay still same as she had before he had fallen asleep, except now she stared directly at him.**

* * *

**This story archived at The RoLo Realm**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tabula Rasa by Pari**

**Strange Awakenings... by Pari**

**"Jean," Logan called out as he stood from his chair and moved closer to the bed. "Jean!" He then yelled as he now kneeled beside the bed and looked into Ororo's fear filled eyes.**

**"What, what's wrong?" Jean asked as she rushed into the room.**

**"She's awake." Logan said as his eyes remained locked onto Ororo, as she stared back at him.**

**"What?" Jean said as she moved to the bed. "Oh God, Roro?" Jean spoke with a smile on her lip and tears in her eyes**

* * *

**The room was filled with sleepy bodies that all stood around and anxiously awaited word that Ororo was ok.**

**"Ok sweetie I'm going to pull out the tube now, so just relax." Jean coaxed as she slowly began pulling on the tubing. Ororo began to cough viciously her throat dry and sore. "Here try to drink some of this." Jean held a glass of water to Ororo's lips and Ororo slowly sipped at the water before she turned away coughing again.**

**"That's enough, let her breath." Logan spoke up as he remained at her bedside. Ororo looked at him with a frown before her eyes moved about the room, taking in each face. She then turned back to Logan who had been the first she saw.**

**"Wh…" She tried to speak and was greeted with a hoarse voice that caused her to pause. "Where am I?"**

**"Home." Rogue spoke out before Logan could and confused eyes fell on her.**

**"Home?" Ororo repeated. "And who are you?"**

**"Wait you don't remember me?" Rogue asked in a tone that sounded as if she were about to cry, Ororo simply shook her head no.**

**"Ororo?" Jean called to her but Ororo didn't respond but continued to look at the strange girl who had spoken to her. Jean reached on and touched Ororo's shoulder to gain her attention. "Do you remember anyone here?" Ororo took a moment and studied different faces before she replied.**

**"No."**

**"Do you remember your name, what year it is?" Jean went on questioning her.**

**"No."**

**"Oh dear," Hank said what was pretty much a consensus in everyone's mind.**

* * *

**9:20am**

* * *

**After running a few tests on Ororo and then reluctantly leaving her to get some rest, most of the X-Men gathered in the Professor's office to discuss the problem.**

**"What do we do?" Jean asked as she leaned forward, and buried her face in her hands as she rested her elbows atop the table. Scott stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders.**

**"I do not know that there is anything to be done, and we won't know how severe this is until we get those test results back and maybe even run more." Hank stated from his seat across from Jean.**

**"Maybe there ain't nothing ta be done, she's alive and she's awake, and ain't that what we've all been praying for weeks? Now she's back and not tha way ya remember her or the way ya want her ta be, and ya wanna start fuckin wit her head ta try and fix her. Don't ya think that's been done enough already." Rogue spoke out angrily.**

**"That's not what I meant Rogue." Jean defended.**

**"Yeah it is, it's exactly what ya meant, probably already plottin some mind probe. Give her time, afta all she's been through it's not surprising she can't remember anything, just give her time, ah'm willing to wait."**

**"Rogue is correct, Ororo has been through an ordeal that no one really expected her to live through…" The Professor spoke.**

**"No one except Logan," Bobby threw in and the Professor nodded his head.**

**"Yes, except Logan. She will need time and we must give it to her, reacquaint ourselves to her and her to her life here."**

* * *

**9:55am**

* * *

**She had awaken and now lay in the dark and empty lab room filled with equipment as she stared up at the ceiling not looking at anything in particular. Just lying there trying to remember what happened to her, anything about herself, her surroundings, and those in it.**

**"You know," She spoke through a heavy sigh. "I don't recall much but I do know that staring is rude." She said as she turned to a dark corner. After a few seconds a figure emerged.**

**"Sorry, wasn't tryin ta be rude darlin, just…"**

**"Sitting in a dark corner watching me, ok so 'rude' might not be the best word. How about creepy," He chuckled at her word.**

**"Yeah that sounds better," Logan said as he took his resident seat at her bedside. They sat in a long silence before Ororo spoke again.**

**"Who are you?"**

**"My name's Logan,"**

**"Logan…Logan what?"**

**"Ah, I don't really know." He answered honestly and his words gained her interest, and she then gave him her total attention. "Much like you I don't remember much about my past."**

**"Were you in an accident like me?" She asked.**

**"Naw jus had some fucked up people fuck me over. They did some things ta me, I lost my memories."**

**"What kind of things?"**

**SNIKT!**

**She stared at the blades for a moment before looking back up into gray eyes. "Now, why doesn't that scare me?" She inquired.**

**"Don't know guess somewhere in that head of yers ya know me and know I would never hurt ya."**

**"Actually," Hank spoke as he entered the room and both Logan and Ororo turned to where he stood. "It's because the part of your brain that exhibits your fear, doesn't seem to be working properly."**

**"What does that mean, she can't sense fear anymore?" Logan asked.**

**"In a way yes," Hank replied.**

**"Is it permanent? " Ororo asked.**

**"Only time will tell my dear."**

* * *

**Eight Weeks**  
**12:45pm**

* * *

**"So you're finally getting out of here and back into your very own room, how does that make you feel?" Jean asked excitedly as she, Hank, The Professor, and Logan all stood in the med lab as Ororo packed up some personal items, Rogue and Logan had brought her while she stayed in the Medlad.**

**"Well not as happy as you seem to be," Ororo mumbled as she stood over the bag with her back to the others. Logan chuckled a bit at the comment. Ororo looked back at him and threw a small smile she had forgotten he had mentioned his heightened senses.**

**"It will be good for you to get out of here, and hopefully when you're in your own space you'll start to recall thing, I'm sure you will so don't worry." Jean continued disregarding Ororo's mumbled comment.**

**"I'm not worried, I'm fine, really Jean. Thanks to you and Hank for all of your help. From what I've been told and the pictures I saw, I was in pretty bad shape, but you patched me up, so thank you." Ororo said as she stood holding her small bag of things.**

**"What pictures?" Jean inquired.**

**"The ones took of me right after the accident. Logan…" At the mention of his name Jean snapped her head towards him and sent him a death glare.**

**"You showed her pictures?" She asked in a near hiss.**

**"Yeah, she wanted to see so I showed her, she had a right to see them."**

**"I did ask so don't get mad at him, it's ok, it's not like I remember any of it." Ororo said as she walked towards the door where she paused and turned to Logan. "Logan, would you be so kind to show me my room please?" He nodded and led her out of the lab. Jean rushed after them, but the Professor held up his hand stopping her.**

**"Jean, she will be fine, she just needs space." Jean bowed her head a bit and nodded.**

**"I know I'm coddling her a bit…"**

**"Yes a bit," The Professor agreed with a smile, which Jean matched with one of her own.**

**"It's just that we nearly lost her…"**

**"I know Jean, I know."**

* * *

**12:58pm**

* * *

**"Here we are,"**

**"God, did you guys hate me or something, you put me way up here?" She spoke as she stared back down the narrow staircase that had led them up to the attic room.**

**"Yer choice darlin and for good reasons," Logan stated as he pushed open the door. "It's the largest bedroom in the house, yer very own loft." She arched her brow as she stared into the vast airy room, which housed a bed, a couple of bureaus, a vanity area, and many plants.**

**"I take it back you're all idiots to let me have this room." She said with a giggle as Logan smiled at the comment, which he thought was the truth the moment he had entered the room.**

**"I'll let you get settled in…"**

**"Don't leave!" She quickly said grasping his arm firmly. "I…I was kind of hoping you'd show me around this place, from what I've seen of it I would no doubt get lost. And…I really want to get away from Jean, she beginning to work a nerve, with all the questions and the hugging."**

**"So that's what that mini shower earlier was all about, huh?" Logan asked and Ororo frowned at his question.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Oh Fuck," He grumbled**

* * *

**1:13 pm**

* * *

**"Ororo," The Professor started to speak only to have her cut him off.**

**"Please just call me 'Ro'," She said as the Professor nodded in agreement and Logan's chest puffed out a little with pride that she wanted to use his pet name for her, one she had so often asked him not to use. "Or…rory…o, sorry but that's just too hard to pronounce, let alone get used to being called."**

**"Very well, Ro," The Professor said with a smile. "Logan has brought something to my attention, something I should have been aware of, We all know you do not know who you are, we should have guess that being the case that you would not know what you are either."**

**"What I am, what do you mean, what I am."**

**"Or…Ro, you are like everyone here and many others in the world, you are what we call a Mutant," He paused hoping it would cause some recollection in her mind but when she simply stared at him with a blank look he went about explaining the 'X' Gene and her powers to her.**

* * *

**1:49pm**

* * *

**"So I can control the weather and my 'Codename'," She held up her fingers and mimicked quotation marks. "Is Storm? What's yours 'Wheels'?" Logan laughed outright to that comment recalling using the very name not so long ago. Ororo laughed as well but it quickly faded upon looking at The Professor's unamused face. "I'm sorry Charlie, but this is just unreal, do you know how you sound?"**

**"Yes I imagine it sounds a bit crazy from your standpoint,"**

**"Uh…Yeah,"**

**"But I assure you it is the truth, which Logan can verify." She looked to Logan for his comment and simply got a head nod.**

**"So I'm like a superhero or something, right?" She asked as a goofy smile crossed her face.**

**"Well I suppose one could look at it that way, we do use our abilities for good to help others. However, I must ask that you do not try to use yours, not until you've had some training first. You are one of the most powerful mutants in the world Ro, and with that comes great responsibility. Also you must take care and be more reserved than most for your powers are linked to your emotions."**

**"So what you're saying is that if I get pissed or someone gets on my nerves," She looked to Logan as she made that comment. "Then the weather changes?"**

**"Yep." Logan was the one to reply and Ororo paused to let it all sink in.**

**"That is so freaking cool." She finally said with another goofy smile, and neither Logan nor the Professor could help but to smile back at her merriment.**

* * *

**This story archived at The RoLo Realm**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tabula Rasa by Pari**

**Getting to know you... by Pari**

* * *

**Ten Weeks**  
**11:23am**

* * *

**She watched her surrounding warily, hoping and praying she would make it to her destination without any hassle. She knew that most of the children had planned some kind of outing and that Scott and Jean would most likely accompany them. She was looking forward to being virtually alone. She entered the rec room without a scene and sighed thankful as she rested a moment with her back to the door, waiting and listening to make sure there were no kiddies about, once sure she entered the room and moved toward the big screen which was already on some nature channel as she got closer she realized why, there was someone there watching TV.**

**"Mornin, darlin," Logan spoke out never taking his eyes from the TV as the scene of a lioness taking down a zebra played out.**

**"Morning, " She replied as she clutched the large bowl of cereal she had been carrying, closer to her chest and she took a seat at the opposite end of the couch that Logan occupied. He sat with his feet propped up on the coffee table, with his arms across his chest, holding a beer in his hand as the rest of the six pack sat atop the table. "That's some breakfast." She commented and he simply shot her a 'mind your own business' glare, which she had become quite familiar with over the past weeks, and had always ignored. They fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the show, both enjoyed and loved nature. Ororo had come to realize her love of the outdoors once Logan had allowed her to accompany him on his evening walks through the woodlands that surrounded the institute. After a moment Ororo spoke, never looking away from the screen. "So aren't you going ask me if I'm ok, does my head hurt, or do I remember anything yet?"**

**"No." He said before taking another swig from his beer. There was another moment of silence.**

**"Why not, everyone else does," She said sighing as if she were exhausted.**

**"I figer if ya want me ta know ya'd tell me." He stated still looking at the screen and Ororo turned to him as a smile spread across her face.**

**"Yes I would,"**

**"Then there aint no need fer me ta hound ya about it." Ororo's smile widened as she looked down at her bowl of cereal, after a second she stood from the couch and moved closer to where Logan sat and then sat down beside him, curling her feet beneath her. He watched her curiously out of the corner of his eyes, and stiffened a bit as he felt her warm body lean against his. After she got comfortable, resting her head against his broad shoulders, she went back to eating her breakfast she then scooped a spoonful and lifted it up to Logan.**

**"Want some?" She asked. He eyed her with a smirk.**

**"Naw, I got mine, thanks." He said tilted the bottle of beer towards his lips.**

**"That's not breakfast."**

**"So 'you' say, it's been my breakfast fer a long time, I got no complaints."**

**"Yeah but mine is better," Ororo insisted as she sat up a bit still leaning into Logan but now faced towards him. "Here just try it you may like it." She said moving the spoon closer to his mouth.**

**"No,"**

**"Oh come on just a little bit, it's not gonna kill you,"**

**"I'm not worried about 'me' getting killed here, darlin."**

**"Oh my God," She spoke rolling her eyes. "You're threatening my life over cereal? Because I want you to eat more healthy things and want you to…"**

**"Change who I am, who I've been fer a long time, sorry darlin many have tried and failed so don't waste yer time." He said with a chuckle but his words, though meant to be playful stopped Ororo and made her smile fade. Logan noticed the serious look on her face. "What?"**

**"I'm sorry," She said as she sat back and away from him a bit." He turned to her now seeing that she was on the verge of tears, which he could never stand to see, Ororo crying, it was a rare sight but it always tore at his gut.**

**"Fer what?"**

**"For trying to change you, I should know better than anyone how that feels, God I'm in a house full of people who try to change me, with the exception of you, they all wish I was someone else. I'm sorry Logan." She said looking up at him as a single tear rolled from her eyes. A part of him stood on edge he didn't know how to handle this type of situation, he couldn't use his usual tactics, which was killing something.**

**"It aint that bad darlin, I was only kidding wit ya, don't cry." He said trying to sound comforting but only managed to sound angry. "I'll eat some cereal wit ya, look." He took the bowl from her scooped a large spoonful into his mouth. "Mmhmhm." He exclaimed and she lifted her eyes to look at him and instantly fell into giggles, which turned into a full on laugh as his face soured to the tasted of the oat bran cereal. "Shit Ro what tha fuck are ya eatin?"**

**"What? It's healthy at least that's what it says on the box." She spoke still laughing.**

**"And you like the taste?" In reply she made a sour face, sticking out her tongue a bit and shaking her head no. "Then why tha fuck do ya eat it?"**

**"Jean said it was mine, what I ate before the accident."**

**"Yeah it was, but do 'you' like it now?"**

**"God no, it's like eating twits and nuts from the woods out back." Logan nodded in agreement. "Which would be fine if I was lost in the woods with nothing else to eat."**

**"Then don't eat it." He placed the bowl on the table and quickly guzzled back some beer, trying to kill the taste, and when he pulled the bottle down Ororo grabbed it and downed the rest. Logan arched his brows at her, impressed with the move, one the old 'Ororo' would never do though he was sure she wanted to. Ororo sat the now empty bottle on the table and let out a loud belch.**

**"Excuse me." She said with a smile, which matched the one on Logan's lips. She quickly leaned into Logan and placed a soft kiss on his lips, stunning him as she moved back a bit. "Thank you Logan," She said with their nose nearly touching and their hot breath on each other's face. After a few seconds of staring into each other's eyes, neither moving from the position, Logan reached up and grasped Ororo's hair, tangling his fingers in it.**

**"Yer welcome." He said low as he pulled her towards him.**

**"Logan we're leav… Oh," Jean entered the room and was stunned by what she saw. Logan upon seeing her instinctively shoved Ororo back off of him, stunning her. "I'm sorry I was just coming to let you know we're leaving, I'm sorry." She apologized as she fidgeted and avoided their eyes.**

**"It's alright Red, we won't doin nothing." Logan replied as he stood and moved towards Jean.**

**"It's none of my business Logan," Jean mumbled still avoiding eyes as Logan looked to her with pleading eyes and Ororo with curious ones. "We're leaving now and we'll be back in a few hours, bye." Jean turned and tried to hurry from the room only to have Logan grab her wrist and stop her.**

**"Jean," He spoke in a pleading voice, one Ororo had never heard nor ever thought she'd hear from the mighty 'Logan'.**

**"I have to go Logan, Scott's waiting," She said the one thing she knew would get him to back off, her reminder that she was with Scott, and it worked as Logan let go of her hand and glared after her as she left the room. Ororo watched him from her spot on the couch as he stood still staring after Jean.**

**"So," She broke the silence. "Are you two fucking or what?" He looked back at her in disbelief, surprised by the brazen comment. "Well, either you are or 'you' want to be, so which is it?" He didn't answer, but clinched his jaws shut. "Fine, whatever, I don't really care to know anyway, but next time you kiss a girl you might want to let her know you got a thing for someone else." Ororo said as she turned back around to stare at the screen. She picked up her bowl and went back to eating her 'nasty' cereal.**

**"What, yer tha one that started that darlin," Logan said.**

**"Yeah, but you could have said you weren't interested instead of letting me embarrass myself like that." She stated as she spooned a mouthful of cereal.**

**"One, who says I ain't interested and two, I doubt very seriously that embarrassed you."**

**"Forget it Logan, nothing's gonna happen anyway, I ain't down with sharing, at least I don't think I am," She spoke and frown up her face as she thought on it.**

**"Shit, ya make it sound like we have something goin on."**

**"Well we could have right here, just a few seconds ago, but now I can see that it ain't gonna happen, what with your head stuck up Miss Priss' ass, so…"**

**"Damn, Ro did you lose all your modesty along with yer memory?" Logan chuckled as he folded his arms across his chest and smiled at the woman sitting before him, liking this new brazen side.**

**"Maybe and it ain't like I lost all my memories, I know one plus one equals two, can understand and totally disagree with Darwin's theory of Evolution, and I can painfully remember the feeling of horniness, just wanted to relieve some stress, thought you wouldn't mind helping me out. Never figured you were a man in love and all, and definitely not with Miss Priss, aint she with Scott?" Logan just continued to stare at her with a smile spread across his face. "Ya think Scott would be willing to help me with my problem, or maybe Kurt, I mean you look past the blue skin, those teeth and the tail, he's a hottie. Oh and that accent….yum" Ororo continued with a far off look as she thought on it.**

**"Are you serious?" Logan asked laughing.**

**"Hell yeah I'm serious. I'm ready to be uncorked so my champagne can overflow, baby. I just need someone willing to help me?"**

* * *

**This story is archived at The RoLo Realm**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tabula Rasa by Pari**

**Hello Cutie... by Pari**

**"Well I…" Logan started to respond to Ororo's question when they got interrupted.**

**[Logan, I need you in the conference room, now please.]**

**"…fuck!" Logan groaned hating when The Professor popped into his head like that.**

**"Exactly," Ororo watched him and replied with a smile.**

**"Naw…that was Chuck." Logan stated as he headed for the door.**

**"Charlie, where?" She asked as she stood and headed after him.**

**"In my head, he's calling me to the conference room."**

**"Oh, what for?" Ororo questioned as they now walked down the hallway.**

**"Don't know, guess I'll find out when I get there and where tha hell ya think yer goin?"**

**"To the meeting."**

**"Were ya invited?"**

**"I am an honorary member of this team aren't I, ain't that enough to get me in?"**

**"Whatever darlin,"**

* * *

**12:00pm, Conference Room:**

* * *

**"I'm sorry you all had to postpone your plans today and I'm glad you all made it and," The Professor began the meeting and then paused as he noticed Ororo taking a seat. "Ah, Ororo your presences is not needed…"**

**"Why not is this meeting about me?" She asked as she leaned back in her seat and propped her legs up on top of the table.**

**"Why no, it is about X-Men business," He said and Ororo simply arched a brow to him. "Yes, well I suppose you have as much right to be here. So, we have a situation, Magneto is up to his old tricks it seems, and he has enlisted the help of some old foes, namely Sabretooth, as well as new Mutants who believe as he does, that there is a war brewing between Mutants and Humans."**

**"Sabretooth, thought I killed that asshole." Logan spoke out.**

**"Yes well it seems he has healing abilities much like your own, Logan." Logan grumbled something inaudible.**

**"So our mission, if we choose to accept it, is to stop this Magneto and Sabretooth?" Ororo asked.**

**"Ororo, I don't think you should get involved." Jean spoke out.**

**"And why the hell not?"**

**"Well you are still learning to use your powers again and…"**

**"And I have pretty much mastered them, at least that's what Scott says, right Scott?"**

**"Uh…yeah, she's almost back to her old self, well with using her powers that is."**

**"I still don't think it's a good idea…"**

**"Well good thing you're not in charge here, 'Red'." Ororo spoke through gritted teeth 'Red' as Logan fondly called Jean was really working Ororo's last nerve. Jean instantly clamped her mouth closed taking heed from Ororo calling her by the name Logan used, wondering if she somehow knew about her attraction to Logan. Ororo slyly smiled at Jean's reaction and decided to make her squirm some more. She took her feet from the table and leaned in to Logan who sat beside her. "Besides, Logan'll be there to watch my back," She spoke this while reaching out and raking her nails across his neck, invoking a low growl of approval and not warning.**

**"Fine…whatever." Jean said.**

**"All the information you will need has already been patch to the Blackbird. I want you to find out what Magneto is up to, why he's been staking out the museum." With a nod the X-Men left to suit up.**

* * *

**12:23 pm:**

* * *

**"You have got to be kidding," Ororo said as she held up the suit Logan had told her was hers. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this."**

**"I still aint sure myself, darlin." Logan replied with a chuckle and he dressed.**

**"They do know its summertime now, right, we'll bake in this shit." Ororo stated and Logan laughed outright at her words.**

**"Hey you two ready yet?" Scott asked as he popped his head in the room.**

**"Give us a minute Scooter."**

**"Well hurry up," Scoot said as he left the room.**

**"You know," Ororo spoke as she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside, not caring that Logan was sitting there, openly and obviously appreciating her frame. "I just don't get those two, I mean yeah they both need to pull that stick outta their asses, but I don't know they just both seems so…blah." She continued as she peeled off her pants and began pulling on the leather suit, which Logan instinctively stood to help her with, zipping her up in the back. "I mean blah people, need to be with exciting people, which is why I get Jean's attraction to you. Just don't get how they got hooked up together."**

**"I guess convenience they grew up together, here, with you too." Logan said as they left the locker room. "You guys were like the 'super friends'." Logan stated as Ororo wrinkled her nose up in disgust.**

**"You're just saying that to be mean, please tell me that's not the truth."**

**"'Fraid it is kid." Logan said with a chuckle. "But I think you came a bit later you were already a teen when you came here from Africa."**

**"Africa!" Ororo exclaimed as she paused and Logan did the same as he stared at her. "I came from Africa?"**

**"You were born here, and raised there, which is why ya got that accent." Logan turned and continued down the corridor towards the Blackbird, as Ororo remained in her spot for a second letting it all sink in before she moved after Logan, calling out to him.**

**"What accent?"**

* * *

**1:15 pm**

* * *

**"Ok Storm a little cover please," Cyclops said from his spot at the terminal with Jean in Storm's usual seat as co-pilot. Storm stared from him to Jean, then to Wolverine in confusion, as Wolverine leaned over to her and whispered.**

**"He means fer ya ta make it foggy, ta cover our landing, before he puts on the cloaking device."**

**"Oh, well why the hell didn't he just say 'Fog' Storm?" She asked rolling her eyes as they whitened and their outside surrounding disappeared in a dense fog. "Damn I'm good." Storm said smiling to herself.**

**"Ok everyone, move out and keep your eyes peeled, let's not have an altercation if we don't have to, and I mean you Wolverine."**

**"You know what you can do fer me one eye." Wolverine threw over his shoulder as he headed out, leading the way to the museum's entrance. Storm moved close behind Logan, stopping suddenly as he paused and sniffed the air. "Sabretooth." He snarled.**

**"I take it you two aren't close." Storm said.**

**"Ya can say that. When I get my hands on him, I'll make sure he won't be getting back up."**

**SNIKT!**

**"Damn, I really want a pair of those things, they rock." Storm said as she stared at Wolverine's hands.**

**"All right Goddess, watch my back." Wolverine said as they headed inside, with the others falling way behind them.**

**"I don't think I care for that name, Wolverine."**

**"Naw ya never did." He said with a smile, which quickly faded as he stopped dead in his track and turned his head to the side a bit, listening. "Oh shit," Wolverine said as he turned to Storm, grasping her and throwing her over his shoulder.**

**"Wolverine, what!" Storm exclaimed, startled, he didn't reply but just ran as fast as he could to the entrance, where Jean and Cyclops were entering.**

**"RUN!" Wolverine yelled as he ran by with Storm in tow. Not needing any further explanation, both Jean and Cyclops turned and followed Wolverine out the door, they didn't stop running until they were safely behind a bricked fencing, where Wolverine tossed Storm to the ground and then jumped atop her for covering, Cyclops did the same with Jean, just before the air filled with a deafening boom, and the ground shook. Debris fell over them and on the ground around them, once the dust finally settled Wolverine lifted his head to survey the scene, as did the others. They watched as Sabretooth and another they had never seen before come out of what was left of the museum.**

**"Did you have to do it that big, ya dumb fuck, you singed some hairs." Sabretooth said with a growl, and then pause as a familiar scent caught his nose. "Why if it ain't the runt."**

**"De wot mon ami, wot ya mean de runt?" The Cajun asked as he stared after the burly man.**

**"Come on out runt, I know yer here." Sabretooth called out and Wolverine hurried complied.**

**"Wolverine wait," Cyclops called out to him, as he and Jean remained hidden. Storm decided she was gonna watch his back and she too stood up behind him.**

**"Why it's the runt and the cunt," Sabretooth said in a near growl as Storm stared at him.**

**"Cunt," She repeated. "Should I be offended?"**

**"La coulee?" The Cajun called out to Storm and she regarded him briefly but before she could question him she heard Wolverine.**

**"Ahhhhh!" Wolverine roared as he ran and leaped at Sabretooth, knocking him to the ground, Sabretooth in turn, kicked him over his head, throwing him a few feet away, he then focused his attention to Storm. He leaped and knocked her to the ground, growling and snarling down into her face, she stared up at him with no fear, but a smile on her lips.**

**"What's your name, cutie?" She asked stunning him a bit and distracting him enough that he didn't see Cyclops, who blasted him knocking him back into the nearly collapsed building. "Why did you do that for I didn't even get his name?" Storm asked looking a bit irritated at Cyclops.**

**"That was Sabretooth, the bad guy and the one who's always trying to get you to scream for him." Cyclops answered.**

**"You say that like it's a bad thing." Storm said. "So if that's Sabretooth, who's that, Magneto?" She nodded toward the man helping Sabretooth to his feet, just as Wolverine got to his and charged at them, only to be stopped, seemingly frozen still.**

**"No that's Magneto," Jean referred to the man leaning out of the helicopter that was landing a ways off from where they stood. Sabretooth and the Cajun made their way to the chopper hopping in, as it quickly took off and once it was far enough away, Wolverine dropped to the ground and Storm rushed to him.**

**"Are you ok?" She asked as she helped him to his feet.**

**"Yeah," He said huffing out his breaths.**

**"Come on guys, we better report back to the Professor, they obviously got what they came here for." Cyclops said as they all made their way back to the jet.**

**"So Wolverine, tell me all you know about that Sabretooth, like does he have a girlfriend?" Storm asked as they entered the Jet, causing Wolverine to look at her as if she had grown another head. "What?"**

* * *

**Rough 'Cajun' translation: ****La coulee** - little sister

* * *

**This story is archived at The RoLo Realm**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tabula Rasa by Pari**

**No Strings Attached... by Pari**

**"So what, now you're not going to speak to me because I think Sabretooth was hot?" Ororo asked as she followed a silent Logan from the Blackbird and back to the locker room area to change, as Jean and Scott headed straight to the Professor to give him their report before they changed. He didn't even look back to reply, but did growl angrily as he started undressing from his uniform. She did the same as she continued to try a talk with him. "Oh come on Logan, I know you two have history but what has that got to do with me?"**

**"Everything," He hissed as he turned, grasping her arms and then he slammed her back against a locker, and pinned her there. She was so stunned by the action that she didn't speak but stood silent staring into his eye, searching for any signs that he would actually hurt her. He saw the questioning in her eyes and bowed his head a bit as he loosed his death grip on her arms. "Look," He spoke as his head remained bowed and his eyes locked to their feet. "I know you don't remember it," He slowly looked up at her, locking eyes. "But not so long ago, Sabretooth tried to hurt you, and when I say hurt I mean in the worse way a man could hurt a woman, and he didn't mind an audience." She swallowed back the bile in her throat that had form from the image his words placed in her mind. "Now, yer practically inviting him to it," She still couldn't reply but simply bowed her head a bit in shame.**

**"I…I didn't…"**

**"I know darlin, ya don't remember much about things, before the accident, but ya trust me right?" She quickly looked at him with an expression that told him that he was the only person she trusted. "Then trust me when I say that Sabretooth is bad news, and ya don't want ta be fuckin around wit him, in fact when ya see him tuck yer tail in and haul ass…"**

**"I can…."**

**"No! Ya don't try ta fight ya run, he's fast fer his size and could take ya down quick, and ya wouldn't be able ta get him off once he's latched on, he'd have ya out cold before ya could conjure up one of yer bolts." She smiled at him warmly endeared by his concern and amused by his little knowledge, though it was more than her own knowledge of herself, she seemed to be aware of one factor of her mutant abilities that it seems no one else was aware of. She reached out and gently grasped his face, pulling him down into a sensual kiss, which shocked him still for a second, before he gripped her in his embrace, deepening it. After a few second Logan's body flew back against the opposite lockers as the smell of burnt hair filled the room. Ororo opened her mouth and blew out a cloud of smoke before speaking.**

**"Why does everyone think I have to conjure anything?" She then held out her hand and a small thunderstorm hovered about it. "It's all right at my fingertips." She said with a pleased smile, which soon faded when she noticed that Logan hadn't made a move to get up. "Oh, please Logan, the voltage wasn't even that much, it just stunned you." She said rolling her eyes at what she thought was his attempt at scaring her. "Logan?" She called out as she moved to him now noticing how red his skin was. "Oh God, Logan!" She then moved to stand and go seek Jean's help, when his hand shot out and grabbed her throat, and instinctively her hands gripped his. He yanked her face close to his and her eyes widened as she watched his skin heal over.**

**"My entire skeleton is metal, remember that the next time ya want ta 'just stun' me." He said in a near growl as he roughly released her neck, which she rubbed at.**

**"I'm sorry I didn't know, you never told me, you just popped out the claws." She stated as she continued rubbing at her neck.**

**"Well now ya do so keep yer fuckin bolts to yerself." He said gruffly as he stood.**

**"Fine but you didn't have to be so rough." She said as she too stood and moved towards the back to her designated locker, and began trying to undress. Logan watched her for a moment before he moved to her to help. "I've got it, thanks" She said coldly as she brushed him off.**

**"I don't mind, here let me…"**

**"No, fuck off!" She said harshly as she now spun to glare at him.**

**"I'm sorry ok," He threw out. "Now let me help ya." He once again moved, reaching for the zipper in the back of her uniform. She in turn smacked his hand away and gave him a strong unexpected shove, making him stumble back a bit. When he regained his composure he looked up at her with a grin and she threw back a challenging smirk. In the blink of an eye he had pounced, throwing her back against the locker, while grasping and then pinning both her hands above her head, with one of his hands. "Was jus tryin ta be nice, darlin." He huffed in her face as he pressed his hard body against hers.**

**"And I said I didn't want your help." She hissed as she struggled against him, trying in vain to free herself. "Now get off me." He only chuckled as he lifted his free hand up to eye-level, and Ororo's eyes widened as she watched a single blade slowly slide from in between his first and middle fingers. He moved the sharp tip to the top opening of her suit, causing her eyes to swiftly shoot up to stare at his, which were locked on hers. "You wouldn't dare." She spoke through gritted teeth and he arched his brow to her.**

**Riiiiip!**

**"I cannot believe you just did that." Ororo said as her now bared chest heaved up and down with her panted breaths. Logan only grinned wider as he averted his eyes from her face down to her satin covered breasts and then back up to her eyes. "You Son-of-a-B….Mmmmhmhmh," Her curse was cut off as Logan's mouth suddenly latched onto hers in a breath-taking kiss. Again she struggled against him to free her hands, which she eventually did and instantly gripped them in Logan's hair, yanking him closer. His own hands weren't idle as they wrapped around her waist in a vice grip, lifting her bit from the floor. She in turn lifted one of her legs and wrapped it across Logan's backside, as one of his hands shot out to grip her leg and hold her to him. They were so lost in each other they hadn't noticed the two figures that stood in the entrance, one smiling at the scene while the other stared in disbelief and slight embarrassment.**

**"Mmm..mmm!" Scott cleared his throat and the would-be lovers both broke the kissing and groping and looked to the door. "We're not interrupting anything are we?" Scott asked with a pleased smile on his face.**

**"Come on Scott let's just go change in the jet." Jean suggested as she quickly bowed her head and left out.**

**"Yeah," Scott replied as he stood a moment more laughing at the pair in the locker room and slightly shaking his head before following Jean's trek. Both Logan and Ororo stared at the now empty doorway for a moment before Ororo began to giggle until she noticed the serious look on Logan face, and she watched him in confusion.**

**"Jeannie," He mumbled but it was still loud enough for Ororo to hear and her smile instantly faded and she chuckled.**

**"Right," She said as she rolled her eyes a bit and dropped her leg back to the floor. Again she pushed Logan away, who moved back without a struggle as he focused back on her, watching as she hurriedly yanked off her suit and began redressing in her jeans and tank top.**

**"What?" Logan asked as he folded his arms across his chest.**

**"You know what," She threw over her shoulder and she bent down and zipped up her boots. "I already told you I ain't got time to waste on a man who's got his head stuck up some other woman's ass, and a woman I might add, that ain't interested in you." He clinched his jaws at these words, not caring to hear from another what he himself knew in his heart. "I think I get it now though, Jean's safe right. I mean you know you'll never have anything serious with her. Even if you do manage by some miracle to actually get in her pants, you know she's still stay with Scott, forgetting it ever happened or telling him and then begging his forgiveness, which let's face it he'd give, cause he's even more pussy whipped than you are. Then you'll have it all, a taste of 'Jeannie' but with no strings attached." She said again chuckling at him as she moved to the door, but stopping before heading out and turning to look back at him. "Funny thing is that's exactly what I wanted too, from you. So you see 'dumb-ass' you could have had some commitment free pussy anyway." With that she walked out leaving him to stare after her.**

**This story is archived at The RoLo Realm**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tabula Rasa by Pari**

**Wanna be starting something... by Pari**

**Logan sat in his spot at the dinner table, a spot right across from the woman he couldn't seem to tear his eyes off of, the woman who had been ignoring him for two weeks, since their altercation in the locker room. The woman he had to admit, seemed to stay on his mind lately, even canceling out his thoughts of Jean, something he once thought an impossible task for any other woman, but Ororo had, the white haired Goddess he now sat watching with a steely gaze, which hadn't gone unnoticed by her whatsoever, as she shot him a look whenever she lifted her glass to drink. She would stare directly at him, neither giving in by looking away. And from the moment she caught him watching her, the blue mutant with the tail sitting beside her became the seeming focus of her attention, as his words became much funnier to her, and interesting and she made a show of laughing and hanging onto his every word, as well as his arm and shoulder.**

**"So, Ororo," Hank spoke out to her from his spot beside Logan. "How are the headaches?" He asked between bites as she looked to him.**

**"Better, not as intense." She answered and then took a bite from her plate, hoping that would end the conversation.**

**"What headaches?" Jean asked with concern as all eyes now fell to Ororo, who now leaned over her plate with her mouth open as she was about to spoon in some mashed potatoes, a move that stilled as she notice she was the center of attention.**

**"Ororo came to me the other day with a severe headache, it was intense enough to cause a nose bleed, I ran some test but…"**

**"Uhm…Excuse me, what happened to the doctor, patient confidentiality?" Ororo asked a bit miffed that McCoy was discussing her business so openly and freely.**

**"Oh, well Ororo you never minded discussing such things with friends, family…" Hank began apologetically explaining.**

**"Correction 'she' didn't mind, however, I do." Ororo said cutting him off. "Hate to rain on your parade but I'm not 'her'. She's dead she got her head bashed in because she was too stupid to put on her fucking seat belt." Ororo said bitterly as her eyes began to water. Everyone sat stunned silenced by her words. "I'm not her get it, and I don't want you telling my business to anyone," She directed to Hank and then focused on Jean. "I don't want to have girl talk with you, because I don't particularly like you. And I sure as hell don't want to have sessions with you where you try to make me 'her'." This she said to the Professor who could only bow his head a bit, remaining silent. "In fact I don't even want to be in this fucking house anymore." Ororo said as she pushed her chair from the table and stood. "Bon appetite," She said as she walked out of the room. It wasn't long before Logan was standing to go after her.**

**"I think we should let her cool off." Jean suggested as Logan ignored her and left the room.**

**"Ok who else saw that coming?" Rogue said from her spot at the table. "And she's right, ever since she woke up we've all been trying ta shove her old life down her throat, telling her how she should be, instead of accepting her as she is and just being happy she's alive. Ah just hope Logan can talk her outta leaving."**

* * *

**He stood in the doorway just watching her as she tossed things in the large duffel bag laid out on the bed. She knew he was there, had figure it would be him to come, since he had always been the one to ever try to reach out to her as she is and not that person she once was.**

**"What, you've come to try to talk me out of leaving?" she asked never stopping her movements.**

**"Nope," He said as he now casually leaned against the doorframe. "I know better than anyone here that sometimes ya just gotta get away, ta figure things out on your own. I always keep my things packed. I'm on the road more than I am here."**

**"In search of your past I think Rogue was babbling something about that to me not so long ago."**

**"Yeah, something like that."**

**"And how's that going." She asked as she tossed some shoes into the bag.**

**"Keep hitting walls, all the leads I get are dead ends, in fact I got one the other day, was thinking about leaving tonight."**

**"Oh yeah, where?" Ororo asked smiling to herself over his not so subtle attempt at inviting her to leave with him.**

**"Montreal."**

**"How long?" She asked as she now looked direct at him.**

**"Don't rightly know it could take days, weeks, months, I guess it all depends on when the trail runs cold. And wheels is fronting the expense."**

**"Wheels?"**

**"Xavier." Logan answered her inquiry invoking a hardy laugh from her.**

**"Yes I recall the nickname, but surely you don't call him that to his face." Logan only arched a brow at her and again invoked a laugh. "Of course what am I thinking, surely you would." She laughed and then got serious as she looked at him. "So you want some company?"**

**"Wouldn't object to any," Logan answered honestly.**

**"An all-expense paid road trip, what other fringe benefits can I expect." Ororo asked and moved to stand right in front of Logan, letting the tip of her tongue lick at her top lip, as she waited for his reply.**

**"Ya know darlin yer really playin wit fire." Logan warned and she smiled seductively at his words as she leaned in to him.**

**"I can control the weather, the winds, rain…I'm not afraid of fire. And I don't mind getting hot and sweaty." She spoke in a confident tone as she now stood before him with her hands on her hips as if challenging him. A smirk played on Logan's lips as he briefly let his eyes rake over her frame.**

**"Grab yer bags and meet me in the garage in five minutes." With that said Logan left out as Ororo smiled after him.**

**This story is archived at The RoLo Realm**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tabula Rasa by Pari**

**Hot like Fire... by Pari**

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter contains explicit scenes of sexual situations. It will contain subject matter not tasteful to everyone, but I felt necessary for the story I'm trying to tell. You have been warned.**

* * *

**He had sensed her watching him but he didn't mind so he didn't call her on it. He kept his eyes and focus on the secluded winding dirt road they were traveling down. She sat with her back against the passenger side door with her knees bent and to her chest, as she openly watched him with interest.**

**"Is that part of your mutation?" She asked, ending their three hours of comfortable silence.**

**"What?" He responded but didn't take his eyes off the road.**

**"Your hair," That question earned her an icy glance from him as he arched a brow at her. "The way it sticks up like that, all wild and unruly."**

**"I don't 'style' it if that's what yer askin. I wash it and leave it." He replied.**

**"Hmph, well I like it," She said as she stretched out her legs and rested her bare feet across his lap. "I think it's sexy," She added and he looked down at the wiggling toes attached to the feet in his lap, and then up into the face of the woman seated beside him, whose face held a wanton look.**

**"You really, really like playing with fire don't you kid?" He growled.**

**"I'm not afraid of you and in case you hadn't noticed I'm not a kid either," She arched her back a bit and raised her arms above her head, she appeared to be stretching, but he could see her true purpose was to display her ample breast, which he gazed at unashamed and appreciatively. He chuckled as he shook his head slightly and returned his gaze back to the road. "Don't laugh at me, Logan," She hissed as she narrowed her eyes and kicked at one of his thighs with one of her feet. This got her another growl, a warning growl and she knew it, so she yanked her feet from his lap, as she turned in her seat and place her feet on the floor.**

**"You shouldn't try to play some sexpot, seductress. It don't really suit ya."**

**"You mean it doesn't suit 'her', but like I keep telling all of you. I aint her," She huffed out as she crossed her arms across her chest, and Logan couldn't figure out if she did that as a defense mechanism or as some form of comforting mechanism.**

**"'Her', ya mean 'Ro? Naw darlin I don't mean 'Ro. No 'Ro was a born seductress, and she was all the more alluring because she didn't have to try. Hell I don't even think she realized just how sexy she was. She didn't have ta 'act' it she was just sexy 'period'. No effort needed. Now you, you try too hard and you look silly because you really have no idea…" Logan stated and didn't go further leaving her to wonder.**

**"I don't have any idea? What the fuck is 'that' supposed to mean?" She asked angrily as she turned back to him. "Come off it Logan, we both know that you want me, and I think I've made my wants very clear. You're the one being Mr. Chivalry…no you're more like some whipped motherfucker getting blue balls waiting around for some pussy you ain't never 'ever' gonna get, instead of taking the pussy being offered to you on a silver platter." She suddenly jerked forward, and she instinctively threw her hands against the dashboard as the jeep jerked to a sudden stop. She turned to ask him what was wrong only to stare at his back as he exited the driver side of the Jeep, slamming the door closed behind him. She watched him curiously as he stalked around the Jeep to her door which he yanked open. He reached in and grasped her arm roughly. "Hey!" She yelped as he pulled her from the Jeep. Before she could question him he twisted her around until she was facing the inside of the Jeep and then he pushed her chest down against the passenger seat. A part of her was confused but mostly she was aroused and excited, almost giddy with anticipation. She bit down on her bottom lip and swallowed a moan when he reached down in between her legs and tore open the crotch of the cut-off jeans she wore and then roughly yanked away her white cotton panties, tossing them on the seat beside her, and then he fumbled with the opening of his jeans. She brazenly opened her legs wider to him, welcoming him and he couldn't help the snarl that fell to his lips as he grasped his harden cock in his hand and positioned himself at her opening. He surged forward slowly pushing himself in between her scorching hot, slick folds. Her arousal and excitement quickly crumbled away as a burning, tearing sensation built up between her legs. "Wait," She said half gasping, half groaning as she began to push herself up from the seat. Logan tangled one of his hands in her hair and forcefully pushed her face down into the seat as his other hand held a bruising grip on her waist.**

**"You said this was what you wanted darlin, said you weren't afraid of fire, right?" He grunted as he pushed into her a bit more, purposely taking it slow, inch by inch wanting her to hurt and to tear a bit. Her tears filled her eyes as she clamped them tightly shut and bit into her bottom lip so hard it drew blood. A sudden downpour washed over them but it didn't still Logan, he continued his painstakingly slow pace. She tried to quell the scream that scratched at her throat for release. She knew he was right, this was what she had asked for and taunted him with, and her pride wouldn't let her back out now and the way Logan was excitedly grunting above her, told her he probably wouldn't allow her escape even if she had begged him. "That's enough foreplay," He said gruffly as he removed the hand from her hair and used it to grasp the other side of her waist. He yanked her back against him as he thrust forward, fully burying himself inside her. This time she couldn't contain her scream at the pain throbbing in her center.**

**"Ahhhh!" She cried out and then quieted once again as she gripped the leather seat her upper body rested against, and bit into it with all her might, which muffled her cries. Logan took her from behind savagely. He raged within her for nearly 45 minutes, though it had felt much longer to Ororo, until he finally roared his release. After a couple more pumps he pulled out of her and she whimpered partly from pain and partly from relief. The monsoon that had been raging around them instantly ended just as Logan moved to the side of the road to take a piss. She grasped the torn underwear from her seat and gingerly wiped between her legs. She winced as the cloth brushed against her very tender and slightly swollen pussy. She wasn't a bit surprised to see blood when she pulled the cloth up.**

**"Thanks fer helpin me with my blue balls, kid," He spoke against her ear with a sneer as he patted her ass. She jumped a bit, but he knew it wasn't out of fear, that she was just startled because she had not heard him approaching. "Now let's hit the road and find some place ta stop for tha night. I could use some grub and a couple of hours of sleep." She simply nodded her head in reply and he moved back around the front of the Jeep to the driver side, while she carefully got back into the passenger seat and quickly crossed her legs. They continued on in complete silence, Logan focused on the road as Ororo stared out her window at the passing scenery.**

* * *

**The second they entered the one bed motel room she hurried to the bathroom to start a very hot bath for herself, just as she settled into the soothing water she heard Logan's voice on the other side of the closed door, mumbling something about getting food. She soaked for well over an hour before the coolness of the water became unwelcoming. After her bath she lingered in the bathroom as she prepared from bed. She took her time drying her hair and moisturizing her skin, before she slipped a black satin nightgown over her body. As she stood over the sink brushing her teeth, she heard a knock at the door and she jumped slightly, startled.**

**"Food's here," Logan's gruff voice came through the closed door. She looked at herself in the mirror and took a couple of deep breaths before she exited the bathroom. She found Logan already seated at the small dinette which sat in front of the only window in the room. He had already begun eating what looked to be a very rare steak, smothered in sautéed onions and mushrooms with a side of French fries. "I wasn't sure if you were still a herbivore or if you'd turned carnivore after yer accident, so I got a steak and a side salad for ya," He said as he sucked at the juices on his fingers.**

**"Thanks," Ororo replied as she raised her head a bit and moved to the table. She carefully seated herself in the chair across from Logan. Even after soaking in a hot bath her core still held a dull ache. She didn't readily begin to eat she just sat watching Logan for a few moments as he, seemingly oblivious to her, continued devouring his meal. "You hurt me," She finally spoke as she focused her eyes down to her steak which she began cutting up. "And I'm sure you tore something."**

**"I know," He responded nonchalantly as his gray eyes locked with her blue ones.**

**"And you don't care?" She asked with arched brows.**

**"Yer a big girl, yer the one who said you could handle yerself. You shouldn't let that mouth of yers get you into shit yer ass can't get ya out of." She got silent for several long moments letting his words resonate.**

**"Would you have been rough with 'her'?" Ororo asked truly curious.**

**"No, 'Ro was too classy and precious ta be manhandled," He answered. He had known who 'her' was because it was how Ororo referred to herself, that person she was before the accident. "And she didn't go around actin like a bitch in heat either." He added and Ororo couldn't help but to flinch at the truth in his words.**

**"And what kind of a man are you Logan, a brute who likes to rough up ladies, even the ones you claim to be your friend?" She bit back wanting to hurt him as badly as his words had chaffed her.**

**"Naw, I've never been rough with a lady, in fact can't ever really recall ever being with a 'lady'," He said around a cocky smirk. "And you ain't 'Ro, least not my friend 'Ro, I know she's gone and she probably ain't ever coming back. So don't think you can use that as some kind of sympathy card with me kid, 'cause I can now see who and what you are. Yer just some cheap knock off, real cheap." His ears registered the sound of the slap before the skin on his cheek sensed the sting of her hand striking it.**

**"Fuck you," She spat at him as she quickly stood and stepped towards the bed. Logan bolted up and was on her with such speed he appeared as a blur. He grasped both her wrists and jerked them back and locked them behind her back with his hands. She gasped out when he push her arms a bit higher up her back far enough that it caused the sockets of her shoulders to ache, but not with enough force that would cause her shoulder to dislocate. He turned them back to the table and shoved her forcefully on the top, knocking over the food containers they had been eating from.**

**"Ya offerin again Darlin, you think you can handle me now?" He asked in a whispered tone into her ear, from his position behind her as he pressed the front of his body up against her backside. She refused to reply even as her body shuddered a bit in revulsion at the thought of him inside her again and so soon after their first encounter, and she silently cursed herself for such weakness, as Logan pushed her face down against the table top and used his knee to nudge her legs open wider. He removed his hands from her wrists freeing her, but she didn't move, because her stubbornness and determination to not give Logan the satisfaction of thinking he intimidated or scared her would not allow her legs to move. She steeled herself when she felt his hands stroke her satin clad backside, as they slid down and grasped the hem of her nightgown and yanked it up to her waist. He snarled and licked at his canines as he stared at her bare ass. He smirked at the fact she didn't bother wearing any underwear as he appreciatively rubbed his hands over her backside. He dipped one of his hands down in between her legs and cupped her mound, the feel of her swollen lips and the way she slightly jolted away from his touch made him feel a twinge of remorse for being so rough with her earlier. He looked up and locked his gaze onto her face. Her head rested turned to the side against the table and her face held a stoic look as she stared at the far wall. There were only two things that alerted him to her 'true' emotions; the lightning and thunder occasionally flashing and rumbling outside and the tears that wet her face. "Fuck!" He growled as he took a step back from her and stumbled to the bed, where he stood with his fists clinched at his sides. After a few moments he noticed that Ororo still lay across the table, on display like a feast and the sight angered him. He wasn't sure what pissed him off more his treatment of her, her submissive behavior, or his painful hard on. "Get up," He barked at her and she did; righting herself and smoothing her gown back down. She turned and glared at him as she tilted her head up a bit, and in that second he saw a glimmer of the Ororo he use to know, so proud and regal.**

**"What you want to hit me now, punishing me with your dick not doing it for you anymore?" She asked with barely contained anger and disgust.**

**"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you purposely doing and saying shit ta provoke me, ta get under my skin and make me want ta hurt you?" She didn't reply because she didn't have an answer. She didn't know why she provoked him but she knew that it was something that she was purposely doing. "I need a drink," Logan grumbled as he moved to the exit. An intense fear gripped at Ororo as she watched him leaving.**

**"Will you come back?" She asked in a small voice, and he was sure that if he hadn't had such keen hearing he would have missed the words. He paused at the door, with his hand already grasping the doorknob. He stood there for a moment contemplating if he would come back or just leave her there.**

**"Yeah I'll come back, try ta get some rest, we're heading out at first light." He finally said and then left the room, leaving Ororo to wonder if he was in fact coming back.**

**This story is archived at The RoLo Realm  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tabula Rasa by Pari**

**Understanding and Resolutions... by Pari**

**He entered the room as quietly as possible not wanting to wake Ororo, whom he had assumed would be fast asleep, but when he scanned the dark room he spotted her sitting in the bed, wide awake and he could tell that she had been crying.**

**"It's 2am, only a few hours before sunrise. I told ya we'd be heading out at sunrise." He said as he moved to the bed, sat down and began removing his boots.**

**"Thank you," Her meek voice floated to his ears, and he turned a bit and glanced at her over his shoulder.**

**"For what?"**

**"For coming back," She answered as she settled further down in the bed, turning on her side, putting her back to him, and covering herself with the bedding.**

**"I told ya I was comin back," Logan replied as he pulled his black t-shirt over his head and then stood and pulled off his blue jeans.**

**"I know," She said with what sounded to him like a relieved sigh as she finally closed her eyes.**

**"But ya didn't think I was?" He questioned as he pulled back the covers and nestled in the bed beside her.**

**"No, and I wouldn't have blamed you if you didn't. I have been such a bitch to you and I am truly sorry, Logan, I just…" She paused and after several minutes of waiting Logan realized she wasn't going to continue unless coaxed.**

**"You what, darlin?"**

**"You make me feel," She said point blank as if that explained it all. Logan settled under the covers beside her, lying on his back with his hands behind his head.**

**"What?" Again he questioned really not understanding what she meant.**

**"I don't feel anything," She nearly whispered out. "I don't care about anything except….except when I'm with you. Even when you…earlier… even though that really hurt, at least that was something. I'm off in the head, I know that. Everyone back at Xavier's told me stories about her, what she was like before the accident, how kind she was, how sweet, loving, and generous. Was she 'that' perfect? Was she genuine? Was she sincere?" After a long pause he realized that she was expecting an answer."**

**"Yeah, she was the real deal. She was all of those things and much more," Logan said and then felt her shift in the bed, she turned to her side to face him.**

**"I have none of those qualities, none of those feelings," She replied with a sad sigh.**

**"Yeah I know," He responded with a heavy sigh of his own. "But yer alive, which is a miracle considering what ya went through. So I guess that's something you and 'Ro have in common, yer both fighters and both tough as nails."**

**"I don't look like her to you do I? I mean everyone else looks at me and automatically expects me to act like her, but not you."**

**"You 'look' like her, ya just don't feel like her. I noticed that even when ya laid in that coma."**

**"Don't tell me you sat at my bedside, praying over me," She teased with a slight giggle.**

**"Hell no, prayin is for dreamers and fools. I know better and wouldn't waste my breath. But I did sit with ya every day, we all did, took turns even, keepin constant vigil over ya."**

**"Well you all must have been very disappointed when I woke up instead of 'her'."**

**"Naw, I think for the most part everyone was just happy you woke up at all, because yer accident was bad, real bad."**

**"Were we close?" She threw out so suddenly and randomly Logan turned to look at her, just to see if she was being serious. "You and her I mean."**

**"We were teammates, and I'd say out of everyone 'Ro was the person I was closest to, we had a lot in common, though I didn't realize it 'til after she was gone and I didn't have her companionship," He answered honestly.**

**"But nothing more, I mean you weren't lovers?" She continued to interrogate him.**

**"No, we never got 'that' close?"**

**"Did you ever want to be 'that' close with her?"**

**"No, 'Ro was a very beautiful and sexy woman no doubt about that, but I liked her too much to fuck her over, and getting involved with me would have killed our friendship. I ain't got many friends and like I said she was the closest one I had."**

**"Oh," Ororo said in a deflated tone. "Earlier in the jeep when you…I know that you were trying to teach me a lesson, I just thought there was more to it than just your disliking me and getting your rocks off."**

**"Yeah…about earlier," Logan began to speak and Ororo quickly cut him off.**

**"You do not need to apologize, I deserved it. You were right I have been throwing myself at you since I've met you."**

**"I wasn't gonna apologize," He said matter-of-fact. "I was just gonna warn ya that if ya don't want a repeat performance than ya need to stop actin like a bitch in heat. And now that I've tasted ya…look I aint gonna force myself on ya or anything, but if ya tempt me, I'm gonna take ya and I won't particular about the wheres and hows."**

**"Would you always be so rough?" She asked as she reached over and touched his chest, burying her fingers in the hairs there and her action and words of acceptance stunned him a bit.**

**"Well that depends on you and whether or not ya piss me off."**

**"Then I shall try not to piss you off, and then you will be gentler?" She asked and he couldn't help but compare her to a small, scare child needing reassurance.**

**"Just don't provoke me darling, and we won't have a problem." He stated and she gave a nod and then snuggled closer to him and rested her head upon his shoulder. He heard her sigh contently and as if moving of its own accord one of his hands reached down and grasped the hand she still had resting against his chest. They both lay in the dark quietly for nearly an hour before sleep finally claimed them, taking Ororo first and then Logan soon afterward.**

* * *

**"And if you love him…Oh be proud of him…'Cause after all he's just a man," She bellowed out in what she thought to be a pretty good 'country twang' of an accent. They had crossed the Canadian borders a couple hours back and were well on their well to Alberta. The weather outside was warm enough that they removed the top covering of the jeep, and enjoyed the warm sun and gentle breeze beating down on them. He had pretty much tuned out her off key notes and stayed focused on the road, his mind hashing out a strategy plan for his latest search into his past. It wasn't until she reached over and removed his signature Stetson cowboy hat that he warranted her with his attention. He turned to her with an arched brow and she simply smiled at him as she placed his hat atop her head. He thought she looked good in it with her thick white mane bellowing out beneath it, being tossed about in the wind, and so he didn't protest or ask for it back. In fact he couldn't hide the chuckle or smile that fell on his face as he turned from her to focus back on the road, and she breathed a silent sigh of relieve that she hadn't angered him.**

**Since their first night on the road, they had come to an understanding and set boundaries with each other and from then on they had fallen into an amicable, comfortable camaraderie with each other. They had been driving for nearly two days straight only taking the occasional pit stop for food and to use the bathroom. During the trip they had had long conversations about everything and sometimes about nothing relevant. Ororo had done most of the talking, and this was something else that Logan noted, had made her completely opposite to the Ororo he knew, who was quiet and never felt the need to fill the serene moments they had shared together with chatter. He had always like that about Ororo, and that was the main reason he never minded her company on missions or on a stroll through the lush forests that surrounded the school. As he watched this Ororo seated beside him, with her feet sticking out the window and her head thrown back with her eyes closed as she sang country songs at the top of her lungs, he realize that he didn't mind that either.**

**"Stand by your man…And show the world you love him…Keep giving all the love you can…And Stand by your maaaaaaan," She dramatically finished her rendition of the old Tammy Wynette tune by throwing her hands wide in the air, and then laughing in a winded tone. She then turned the volume down on the radio. "I love all these country songs, not the ones sung by the men though, those are always so depressing, 'She took my heart, she took my car, she even took my dog'," She sang in her country twang and again Logan couldn't hide his amusement as he chuckled. "But all the songs sung by the women are so liberating…did I like country music before the accident?" She asked curiously giving Logan her full attention.**

**"Not that I ever heard, 'Ro liked the classical stuff."**

**"Like Bach and Beethoven, shit like that?" She interrupted throwing him a disgusted look.**

**"Yeah darlin, shit just like that, also jazz and music from her home country."**

**"Africa right?" She repeated with a perplexed look on her face.**

**"Yeah," Logan replied as he stared at her with a bemused look.**

**"I'm really African?" When he threw her a dumbfounded look she rolled her eyes and sent him a 'duh' expression. "I mean I know I'm black but I'm still a bit stunned to learn that I'm actually from Africa?"**

**"Yeah you told me once you lived on the streets of Cairo. Didn't Charles tell you any of this?"**

**"Yeah I vaguely remember him mentioning something about my parents dying, blah…blah, being a pick pocket, blah…blah. To be honest whenever he and Jean talked to me I tend to tune them out. He always speaks to me as if I were a child, sometimes I wanted to scream at him that I lost my memories but I was not an invalid,"**

**"That's just how he is, he does it to everyone, even me, and I'm old enough to be his grandfather, but like you I tune him out." Logan stated and she just 'hmphed' in reply.**

**"And Jean, oh God Miss Priss really gets on my nerve, talkin down to me like she's so much better than I am, she may be prettier than me, more educated and refined, and got a major hottie for a boyfriend but that don't make her 'better' than me."**

**"Yer wrong on all counts there darlin, especially what ya said about Scott…Scott's a dick," This garnered a giggle from her. "Jean ain't more pretty, educated, or refined than you. In fact I'd say ya got it backwards." Logan commented and even though she blushed, Ororo didn't thank him for the compliment out of fear he would retract it. "Believe it or not, you, well 'my' Ororo loved Jean like a sister, in fact she always referred to Jean as her sister and they were always together, whenever we didn't have a mission and Jean won't up Scott's ass."**

**"Damn I must've had the patience of a saint or was a very good actress, because I just can't see putting up with her for more than a few seconds."**

**"Jeannie ain't that bad once ya get ta know her," Logan defended and Ororo rolled her eyes in irritation.**

**"Says the man who wants to fuck her senseless," She threw out almost bitterly and then instantly regretted it, recalling the boundaries they had set with each other and fearing she might have just crossed one. "I'm sorry Logan I shouldn't have said that."**

**"Why not, I do want to fuck her senseless, trust me it ain't no secret."**

**"I'm sure the feeling's mutual," She replied as she relaxed back more into her seat. "You're the resident bad boy, every girl wants to 'fuck' the bad boy, but 'marry' the good boy."**

**"Oh yeah why is that?" Logan asked sincerely seeking an answer.**

**"Simple, good boys like Scott are open and honest, loyal to a fault, faithful. They would never purposely hurt you and most importantly they would never leave you. Shit like that is appealing to someone like Jean, but she'd still like to feel you between her thighs even just for one little tryst, just to get it out of her system. But she'd never take you home to meet mom and pop or take your last name and give you babies. No, not Miss Priss." Logan found himself nodding at her words because he knew that she was right on with everything she was saying. "Now me, I think 'bad boys' are more my speed."**

**"So Scooter don't do it for you?" Logan asked with a sated smile, though he didn't know why that thought pleased him so much.**

**"He's ok I guess but I'm damaged goods now, I don't think someone like him would want me not after…"**

**"After what, after 'I' fucked ya?" Logan asked his anger flared as he looked at her now with a hard glare, as she stared back at him looking like a fish out of water. "Ya think yer ruined now, that I've ruined you? Don't flatter yerself sweetheart, granted yer pussy was definitely dusty from lack of use but you weren't some virgin, and I won't some bad boy who 'took' yer virtue, not with the way you threw it in my face practically begging me to have it."**

**"I was talking about my accident, God conceited much?" She said in a small voice as she removed her feet from the window and sat upright in her seat, focusing her eyes onto the scenery flying by her window.**

**"Oh," He responded and then grew silent, he knew that he had been in the wrong but would have been damned before he would admit that aloud. "That don't mean yer damaged, just…different than ya were before, that's all."**

**"I think we've established that I'm a nutcase Logan, take you for example. You're not the nicest person I've met, in fact you're crude, rude, and highly volatile, but you're the only one that I like and can stand to be around for more than 60 seconds, and when you tried to fuck my brains out the other day, you purposely hurt me and that scared me a little and it left a very sour taste in my mouth, yet I'm still very drawn to you and…aroused by you. " She spoke the last part in a hushed tone but knew he could still hear her, and the hairs on the back of his neck rose up at her acknowledgement. "You know what's it like?" She asked as she reached out and gently smacked his arm as if trying to gain his attention. "It's like sticking your tongue on one of those 9 volt batteries," She said and he threw her a puzzled look. "It hurts but you want to keep doing it over and over again because something about it appeals to you. That's our relationship in a nutshell, you're a 9 volt battery and even though you'll probably keep hurting me I still want to keep sticking my tongue on you." After a few moments to digest what she had said Logan's robust laughter filled the air.**

**"Yeah, yer a nutcase," He laughed out in a deep, gruff tone as he playfully reached over and tugged his hat down further on her head, covering her eyes. She smiled brightly at him as she titled her head back the gazed at him from under the brim of the hat, not bothering to pull it back up on her head. She then turned the volume back up on the radio, propped her foot back up in the window and broke out into song once more.**

**"'Cause I'm a redneck woman…I ain't no high class broad…I'm just a product of my raising…I say, 'hey ya'll' and 'yee-haw',"**


End file.
